Jason's bloody nightly reunions
by BatsN'Birds
Summary: Tim is in bed after a long patrol when an intruder bursts through his door and starts bleeding all over his carpet. Rated T for curse words and descriptions :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm back again with a new story. Sorry if you disagree with any of the personalities :/ Jason can be quite a confusing character and I'm not sure if I have gotten him quite down-pat yet so yeah… I do not own any of the DC characters so you know; please don't sue me. **

Tim sighed as he pulled his tired body into bed; it had been another long night of blood and sweat on patrol and now all he wanted to do was to lie down and rest. His bedside clock showed the time of 3am. If he was lucky he would be able to have a solid four hours of sleep before he would have to get up and go to school. Which surprisingly was actually more sleep than he usually got; just another perk of working with the bat. Tim relaxed and closed his eyes; slowly letting himself fall asleep.

It hadn't been more than an hour before Tim snapped awake. Something was coming towards him room and whatever it was it seemed to be having considerable trouble getting there. Tim heard banging and scraping on the walls as the intruder tried to support and pull itself towards its destination. Fear and adrenalin rushed through Tim's veins; what if it was Bruce, Dick or Alfred? What if they needed his help? They could be dying while Tim just lay there in his own thoughts. No; Nightwing and Batman had gone back to finish something up in Gotham after he had gone to bed and he had no idea where Alfred was at the moment.

Before he could come up with any other possibilities Tim's door burst open and he jolted upwards onto his feet. The figure dropped to the floor and blood began to sink into the carpet.

"Jay… Jason?" Tim asked as his eyes widened. Why was Jason here?

The Red hood groaned and turned over onto his back so he could see Tim.

"Replacement." Jason said through gritted teeth, "Where the fuck is Grayson?"

Jason was clearly pissed and Tim decided that it was best not to fuel that anger, "He's… out with… He's out with Bruce… What the hell happened to you?"

"Fantastic, of course he's still out with the bat." Red hood groaned and put pressure to his wounds in attempt to slow the bleeding then mumbled under his breath, "Even after what I did for that… Dick."

"What?"

"Killer Croc is out; hopefully that explains enough. Now if you wouldn't mind I could really use some medical attention if that's not a problem. Where's Alfred?"

Tim shook his head; "nobody is home but me."

To be completely truthful Tim was freaking out. Jason; the Red hood; the guy that has tried to kill him at least twice already, was in his bedroom; slowly bleeding out on his carpet. It would be so simple to just leave him there; to leave him to die for what he has done. But then again; just because it was simple, didn't make it right.

"Well, great. I'll try and get to my safe house then; see what I can do from there." Jason grunted as he tried to crawl out of his bedroom. He may be dying; but that fate didn't seem so bad compared to having to be saved by his replacement.

"Are you serious? You can't even stand, let alone get yourself across Gotham."

Jason let out a sigh. The kid was right; his body hurt like hell and Croc had beaten the crap out of him, but he really wasn't in the mood for staying. He didn't even really know why he came here in the first place. All that it left him with was bad memories and bitterness, along with a whiny; annoying kid. Must have gotten a little desperate he guessed.

"What are you going to do about it boy blunder?"

Tim ignored the jibe and walked over to pull Jason upwards, "I can help; Alfred taught me a thing or two about stitching up people."

Jason laughed but it sounded pained and he was having trouble dragging himself up; even with Tim's help, "Why would you want to help me? I tried to kill you." Red Hood had said this jokingly but the question still puzzled him.

Instead of answering Tim got Jason to put his weight onto him and put his arm around him to guide him down the stairs towards the Batcave.

"Like at least twice now…" Jason prompted, more seriously now.

"As much as neither of us would like to admit it; you're still my brother," Tim shrugged, "Not that, that should be an excuse for you trying to murder my friends and I…"

Jason smirked, "yeah, sorry for upsetting your little play date."

Tim rolled his eyes but ignored the comment. By the time they reached the ground floor of the Mansion, Red hood's gripped seemed to loosen and Tim found himself almost having to pull the man across the floor.

"Dammit Jason, what the hell are you doing?"

No response…

"Jason?"

Tim quickly dropped his brother to the floor and carefully took of his scarlet hood; which he really did not want to set off as last he heard it was heavily booby-trapped; with a bomb. Putting this to the side, Tim checked for Jason's pulse. It was weak; but still there. His breaths were shallow and stressed but he was probably better off now than when he had his helmet on.

Tim bit his lip as he looked down the stairs to the Batcave. He was going to have to drag Jason down if he wanted to stitch him up; but he didn't want to further Jay's damage.

He shook his head, "why do you always have to make things more difficult than they already are?"

Tim shocked himself as he looked down at his own clothes. They were already soaked in Jason's blood. He hadn't noticed how much he really was bleeding. Croc must have gotten him good; but what was that about him doing something for Dick before? Maybe Tim had misheard.

"Sorry about this Jay, but you aren't really leaving me with many options." Tim said as he grabbed Jason's arms and started dragging him downwards into the Batcave.

-Break line-

Jason's injuries were a lot worse than he had let on. Now with his half shredded equipment and shirt off Tim could see the full extent of his brother's deep cuts and bruises; some of them were probably infected. Why did he keep doing that by the way? Keep calling Jason his brother. He wasn't really; not biologically. And it wasn't like they acted like brothers; unless trying to literally kill your sibling was a usual bonding activity. No; they weren't really brothers; not like he and Dick were. Shaking his head Tim began washing, disinfecting and sewing Jason back up. He tried to avoid looking into his eyes; (which were protected by his scarlet domino mask anyway), and at the obvious white streak that ran through his hair. He had obviously forgotten to dye that again. He felt horrible for what had happened to Jason; being beaten to near death by the Joker then being lead to believe that there was a small chance of escape; only to be blown to bits by a bomb. It made Tim wonder sometimes; if that had happened to him; if he had been in the same situation as Jason, would he of turned out the same way as him? Would he of become the violent vengeful murderer that Jason is? No; Tim wouldn't let that happen. He won't let that grief fall upon Dick or Bruce. That wouldn't be fair to them. He can't let himself go to that place; he won't become Jason, no matter how bad things get.

**Don't go yet guys; I am still going to expand on this story. I just need a rest for a bit (what? I'm only human.) Please leave a review and thanks for reading .**


	2. Chapter 2

-Flashback-

Jason looked down at the golden boy and the Bat take on Killer Croc; looks like they sent the Robin to bed early tonight. To be honest Jason loved watching the two fight; they reminded him of the old days, when he was still innocent and stupid and life was simple, the days when his family trusted him instead of wanting to put him in Arkham. That was before he realised that the way they fought crime was useless, that Batman didn't really stop any crime in Gotham; he only slowed it down. Before he realised the only way to stop crime in Gotham is to control it. That was something Bruce and Dick would never understand.

Jason's thoughts were interrupted when Nightwing was suddenly grabbed by the throat and pinned to the wall by Croc. Red hood looked at Dick's surroundings and noticed that he and the bat were both targets of at least a dozen men; whom were currently getting their arses kicked by Batman. Since when was Croc able to bribe goons into working with him anyway? Last Red hood heard, he was just some mindless monster rampaging through the sewage systems of Gotham. Something wasn't right here. Another question arose in his mind as he watched the brutal scenes below him; why had Batman not helped Grayson yet? Croc was coming dangerously close to killing him and yet the Bat seemed too busy or too distracted with the henchmen to see what events were unfolding. Shit. Jason really wanted to avoid having to come to the rescue but if the golden boy is too weak for the Croc then he would have to show up to get the job done. His first approach would to usually just shoot the monster and be over with it but unfortunately he really wanted to avoid a lecture and a prison sentence from the boy and the bat tonight. Red hood recklessly jumped from the high ledge he was perched on and slammed himself straight into Killer Croc. Nightwing dropped to the ground gasping for air and Jason and the Croc tumbled across the ground. Luckily for Croc; he was able to roll on top of Red hood and sink his claws into his chest. Jason snarled with pain which made Killer Croc's mouth twist into a smile.

"You made me lose my meal," Croc hissed into Jason's hood, "now I will eat you instead."

Even with the mask he could still smell the scent of rotting flesh in Killer Croc's mouth and could see the chunks of meat wedged in his pointed teeth.

Jason laughed, "Death hey? Been there, done that. No need for a repeat."

Croc growled and dug his claws deeper into Red Hood's torso, lifted him up and threw him against a wall. Jason groaned as sharp pains shocked through his back; that was not exactly the smoothest landing he has had in a while. Before he could react Croc was already on top of him; one hand holding him down; the other scraping against his helmet; creating a horrible screeching sound; alike the sound of someone scratching their fingernails along a blackboard. Jason cringed as the sound rang through this head. Grabbing a knife from his jacket, Red Hood stabbed it into Crocs stomach; which lead him to roar in pain and roll off Jason in an attempt to pull the weapon from his insides. Trying to regain his breath, Jason pulled himself upwards; preparing for another attack. Unfortunately Killer Croc was too quick for Jason in his current state and punched his fist into Red hood's gut. The punch was so hard that Jason was chucked across the other side of the building. Jason gasped at the strength of the hit as he tried to intake as much oxygen as possible. Getting winded was not as bad as puncturing a lung; but it still sucked balls. Croc slowly ran a nail against Jason's shoulder; tearing his jacket and causing blood to flow down his torso, "I'm going to tear you apart; piece by piece then feast on your insides." Croc whispered as his tongue slid along Red Hood's helmet.

Killer Croc was suddenly kicked off Jason as Batman and Nightwing decided to join the party. To any normal person; it would be incredibly relieving to be saved by the bird and the bat but right now Jason needed to escape. He wasn't going to go through another round of being held up in Arkham; not while he was still alive. His eyes ran over his surroundings but it seemed that Croc decided that three was one too many for him to deal with. Batman had also disappeared; probably gone to chase after him. Only Nightwing was still in the area. Dick ran to Jason and put his hand to his wound, "What the hell were you thinking? And why is it every time we have one of these reunions; one of us is left bloodied and bruised?"

Jason pulled away from Dick's touch, but then bended over in pain, "I was saving your arse golden boy, now are you going to follow daddy or put me back in Arkham?"

Grayson shook his head, "Jay, I wouldn…"

"Save it D, just go," Jason picked himself up and limped towards his bike. When he looked back Nightwing had already disappeared, "typical daddy's boy," Jason muttered under his breath.

By the time he reached his motorbike, Jason had already lost a lot of blood. He predicted that he wouldn't make it back to his safe house and even if he did; he doubted he would be able to stitch himself back up. That left him with one option. Grayson, you had better be back at the mansion by the time I get there or I swear, if I don't die; I will kill you.

-Back to the present-

Tim washed Jason's blood off his hands and called Batman to report what had happened.

"What do you mean he just walked in? Did he try to hurt you?" Bruce sounded worried and angry, "why is there blood all over you?"

"It's Jason's… He's passed out but I stitched him up and gave him a few drugs and he seems alright now. He didn't try to do anything; he just kind of showed up." Tim shrugged.

"Good. Try to keep him from waking up; strap him down if you have to. Jason Todd is dangerous and not in a right state of mind; remember that."

Tim nodded, "yeah sure, but he seemed fine when he came in, I really doubt he is going to do anything wro…"

"Robin, that's an order." Batman glared at Tim warningly.

"Alright."

"We will be back as soon as we deal with croc; until then keep an eye on Jason."

"Ok." Tim sat back and sighed as the transmitter on the computer went blank and he was once again left alone with nothing but the sounds of bats and Jason Todd's steady breathing. He checked Jay's torso for any signs of infection; but it seemed alright to him. It was interesting seeing Jason like this; he looked ten times younger than he did when he was conscious and it was the only time he seemed perfectly at peace. Realising they were probably going to be there for a while, Tim placed Red hood's jacket over his torso then chained him to the bed; Batman's orders. He then set up a chair beside him and wrapped himself in a blanket. Looking at a clock Tim now noticed it was 4am. There went his chance of a solid 4 to 5 hours of sleep. Jason's reunions always kind of sucked and whether it was Jason's problem or his; he was always seemed to be the one to suffer.

**Alright guys, I'll try and post another one tomorrow. Thanks for reading and please give me a review. I wrote this at like 12 at night so you know; sorry for anything that doesn't really make sense.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I've going to try out this new layout from now, but's it's not too different from before so don't panic. (For any who don't know; POV stands for point of view). If you read fanfics you probably already know that though. Anyway, just ignore me **

-Jason's POV-

Jason winced as he slowly awoke from unconsciousness. His chest still hurt like hell even with the drugs Timmy had given to him. He felt the cold metallic feeling of chains on his wrists and ankles and realised he had been locked down. The pit in his stomach began to fill with rage; this is what he gets for trying to stop one of the Bats from being killed? When he heard Tim and Dick come in, his first thought was to start yelling or cursing at them; but realising they were having a conversation about him, Jason decided it would be more interesting to listen in and pretend to be asleep.

"Why is he locked down?" Dick's voice; please god let me out of these chains so I can strangle him.

"Bruce's orders; doesn't want another attempted murder I guess… But…" Tim paused.

"He seems perfectly sane?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"I know Bruce is trying make the best decisions for our safety and Gotham's but whenever he is around Jason, or whenever he is involved with something about him, he always tends to lose it a bit…"

Dick sighed; something was off about him; like he was holding something back.

"He wants to take him back to Arkham." Dick stated.

Jason froze. No. Fuck no. He was not going back to that shit-hole. He needed to get out of here; he needed to do something before Batman got back. He would kill himself before he went back to Arkham. The two didn't say anything for a minute or so until Tim looked over at Jason, "is he breathing?"

Jason realised that he was holding his breath; making short gasps for air in fear and reluctance. He wouldn't go back and if his brothers had any inch of sympathy for him they would let the Bat take him. Nightwing rushed over to him and checked for his pulse. Jason almost smiled; this was the perfect opportunity for revenge; when he leant over to check for his breathing Jason jerked upwards and head-butted him in the nose. "That's for letting the replacement have to stitch me up you arse-hole."

Dick groaned as blood ran down his nose and Tim rushed over to help him, "You alright?"

"A little dizzy; you might need to tie him down a little tighter…"

"Fuck you." Jason spat and started to try and squirm away from the chains. This wasn't working. He tried to check if there was anything left in his jacket that would be able to get him out of this mess but it was quickly snatched away by Tim who held his head down while Dick tried to strap down Jason's chest, "Calm down, you're going to pull your stitches." Grayson cooed while trying to restrain him. Jason hated when Dick became the caring brother. Why did he always have to be so good?

"Calm down? I'm sorry, but I don't recall you boy blunders ever being locked up in Arkham, but let me tell you; that shit is hell, last time I was there I almost went insane. Do you have any idea what it's like to be enclosed with darkness, screams, pain and nothing but the cold for almost a year? All the villains I beat up as a kid whispering to me how they would kill me; how they would destroy everything I knew and was. I barely could even remember the feeling of the sun on my skin, the feeling of happiness. Everything was gone and the only thing I was left with was a damp, rotting, freezing hell and the thought that my own father put me into that position..." Jason cleared his throat, "and you know what's just rich? Now my own brothers are going to drag me back there."

Even behind the lenses Dick and Tim could feel Jason's eyes filled with hatred and bitterness and they just stood there; frozen, not sure what to really say.

"So I'm sorry," Jason snarled sarcastically, "if I do not feel completely obliged to be strapped down to a bed and rolled back to Arkham by the Bat."

Nobody said anything for a few minutes after that. Tim watched the ground with a mixed look of guilt and indecision; torn between having to choose between the Hood and Batman. Jason couldn't even read what Grayson was thinking; he just loomed over him; watching in sadness. Jason suddenly grunted in pain as Dick pulled him into a tight hug; he flinched; unaccustomed to physical contact. Of course Grayson would go for the hug; that was his main retaliation to most situations. He hated to admit it to himself but it made Jason feel slightly more at peace about the whole situation. Hopefully that was enough to try and persuade his brothers to not let Bruce haul his arse back to Arkham.

Tim's voice cut into the silence, "Bruce… Hey."

"What the hell are you doing?"

Jason violently struggled against Dick's hold at the sound of Batman's voice. Shit, fuck, no. They were going to take him back. Dick tried to restrain him but he thrashed around on the bed. He wouldn't let them take him. He had gone through too much; not been out long enough. No, no, no, no… He could feel his stitches ripping and pain coursed through his body, but he didn't care. He would die before they take him.

"Jason stop!" Dick shouted trying to hold him down. Jason bit his tongue so hard that blood ran down his mouth, he pushed his fingernails into his hands and every muscle in his body was tense. They wouldn't take him; not while he was still alive. Jason grit his teeth and held his breath. He almost felt bad for Dick whom was obviously not handling the situation extremely well, "Tim get Bruce out of here now! I think he is trying to kill himself!"

-Bruce POV-

Batman was shocked over Jason's reaction to his presence. He knew that the Red Hood had a special disliking for him but he didn't realise that he feared him so much so that he would try to kill himself before he went with him. Stunned, he let Tim quickly push him upstairs and as far away from the Hood as possible. Bruce didn't argue. He stilled loved Jason… But his reckless behaviour put everything he knew and loved at risk. He had already tried to kill Bruce and Tim at least twice. He changed to a point where he used guns; he killed, murdered people for his own benefits; trying to rule Gotham through fear. Batman's voice in his head told him that Arkham was the only answer. But the pain Bruce felt from seeing his son like this was almost unbearable. His son; he was still his son right? He had failed Jason in nearly every way. He had let him die thinking he did not love him. Led him to madness then locked him up for his own mistakes.

"Did you find Croc?" Tim asked, interrupting Batman's thoughts.

Bruce shook his head and peeled back his cowl, "he escaped back into the sewers. I'm sure he'll show up again soon though. He is becoming more intelligent."

This worried Tim; Killer Croc plus intelligence were not a very pleasant thing to go up against. Since when was Croc able to become smart?

"Do you think someone is working with him?" Tim asked.

"I think someone is using him." Batman blatantly stated, "My best guess is Poison Ivy by the looks of the DNA samples I gained from him."

Tim paused, biting his lip. Bruce knew he was worried about Jason. It must have been frightening and confusing to have him come to him in the middle of the night. Why had he come to the mansion anyway? If he feared Batman so much then would it have not been better just to go to a hospital? Maybe Jason, for a split second had done something that Batman never could have; he trusted him.

"He saved Dick you know…"

"I'm not going to take him to Arkham, not now anyway." Bruce actually surprised himself with this answer, he was trying to say something that would comfort Tim, but he had subconsciously already made a decision of what to do with Jason. He gave a brief sigh, "when Dick has calmed Jason down and drugged him, you can unchain him and give him some clothes. I'll go out to see what I can do about Croc."

"It's almost daylight, are you sure you don't want to wait it out until tomorrow?" Tim asked, slightly concerned.

"I don't want to make matters worse here when Jason wakes up," Bruce said as he pulled the cowl back over his head, "Look after him." It sounded more of an order than a kind remark.

**New chapter will be out pretty soon, thanks for reading and please leave a review **


	4. Chapter 4

**So my initial reaction was to maybe end this thing here, but I've been having fun with it and I need practise with these characters so I guess I'll just keep going. Hope you enjoy reading.**

-Dick's POV-

As soon as Jason heard Bruce's voice he was sent into a violent seizure of trying to escape from his chains and Dick's grasp. He was obviously afraid that Batman was going to take him back to Arkham and his presence seemed to make his fears multiply tenfold. It probably didn't help that he was tied down as if he was already a prisoner. As Dick tried to force Jason to stop he could feel each of his muscles tensed with desperation and anxiety, "Jason stop!"

This only led Jason to try use his elbows or knees to push Dick off him. Dick grabbed a sedative from his belt and injected it into Jason's neck but that only seemed to piss him off more. He clenched his teeth together and a stream of blood ran from his mouth; he had bitten his tongue. Along with his struggling, biting, elbowing and kneeing now Jason began to hold his breath. Dick was not handling this very well, "Tim get Bruce out of here now! I think he's trying to kill himself!"

Dick injected some Diazepam into Jason's arm in which; if it works properly; should treat his anxiety and muscle spasms. Any normal person would already be out with the amount of sleep, pain and anxiety treating drugs Jason had pumping through his veins, but yet he still struggled. He was weaker now, but still fought against the drug's effects. Dick could only try and comfort him now. If he tried to put anything else in his system, then he may have some negative consequences on his hands. Dick pulled off Jason's domino mask then looked straight into his green eyes; his pupils were largely dilated. "Jason stop fighting me!" Jason tried to look away from him, "Little Wing please!"

That caught Jason's attention. Little wing was a nickname Dick came up with when Jason was still Robin, "I won't let him take you. You're not going anywhere."

Jason nodded and slowly relaxed. He had given up trying to fight the drugs and now Dick could feel his muscles stop tensing. As soon as Jason let the drugs drive him into a sleep Dick sighed and sank to the floor; exhausted. He was physically and mentally just done for tonight. There were so many questions flowing through his mind but he really didn't have the energy to sort through them, "Your reunions suck little wing." He used the bed to pull himself up and saw that Jason had already ripped through at least three or four stitches. God; even tied down and with Dick's weight on him; he was still able to cause damage.

"I can fix him up." Dick jumped and found Tim standing behind him; he always was quiet on his feet.

"Its fine Timmy, you've already helped heaps; you can go to bed." Dick yawned.

A faint smile touched Tim's lips, "sounds like you're the one who needs the sleep. Dick I can deal with this, go have a nap."

"What about school Tim?" Dick stretched and began peeling off his costume.

"Bruce told me I can skip it today; family crisis and all."

Dick nodded, "alright, but come get me if you think he's going to get up."

"By the looks of the amount of drugs you've given him, it doesn't look like he's going to get up any time soon." Tim looked down at Jason, eyebrows raised.

Dick snorted, "You'd be surprised." As he walked towards the Manor he quickly shouted back, "Oh and by the way, when he does wakes up; he might be a little… Trippy."

"Right…" Tim murmured under his breath, eying Jason closely.

-Jason's POV-

When Jason woke up his muscles felt weak, he was swept over with waves of dizziness and nausea and his vision was distorted. He looked across at a blurry figure beside him who seemed to be asleep, "Tim?"

"Hm? Wha… Jason? How are you already up?" Tim rubbed his eyes confused.

"Experience," Jason stated then pushed himself over the side of the bed so he could vomit.

Tim jolted upwards and started calling for Dick. He wasn't exactly an expert on caring for confused, sick, drugged people after all. When Jason had finished Tim passed him a towel; which he warily took then wiped his mouth, "This better not have any more drugs on it because I swear to god; I am so over those right now." Then Jason realised that he was no longer chained to anything; completely free to move.

Tim nodded, "No more drugs; got it."

Dick walked over to the boys with a mug in his hands, "How you doing Jay?"

"I feel like shit, where's the Bat?" Jason demanded.

"Straight to the point then; he went after Killer Croc while I drugged you but other than that I haven't been able to catch up with him. Last I heard he's got work, so he won't be back until this afternoon." Dick explained while sipping a cup of coffee.

"Ok, where's Alfred? Why do I have Doctor Drake here instead of him?"

Tim shrugged, "Family matters in England."

Jason nodded slowly, "Is Bruce going to try and take me to Arkham?"

"No." Tim and Dick said at the same time.

Jason paused then gazed over at Grayson, "Did you call me little wing?"

"Uh, yeah… I kind of needed your attention…"

Jason eyebrows raised a little, "hm, yeah; don't call me that."

Dick nodded and said, "Noted," Then turned to Tim, "you should probably go up to your room and rest now; I know you didn't really sleep last night."

"But…"

"Its fine baby bird, I can take it from here."

When Tim had left the cave Jason turned to Dick, "really? Baby bird?"

Dick shrugged, "We all have nicknames," he smiled, "don't worry little bird I still love you."

Jason grumbled, "if I wasn't so fucking tired you would be dead right now Grayson."

Dick only smirked at the comment which made Jason want to hit him. The drugs were making Jason extremely drowsy, but he needed to get out of there. He saw his helmet and equipment at the foot of his bed and he tried not to groan as he reached over to grab them.

Dick grabbed his wrist, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh please don't baby me Dickie-bird, it's bad enough I had to get saved by the replacement."

Dick's forehead wrinkled into a serious expression, "Why don't you stay here? Come live in the Manor again?"

The question caught Jason off balance, and he felt like vomiting again, "Maybe it's because I dislike living with people who want to drag me off to an asylum."

He shook his head, "Tim told me that Bruce said he wouldn't." but Dick left out the added comment 'not now anyway'.

Almost as if Jason had read his mind he replied, "Maybe not now, but he will eventually." And with that he flicked Dick's hand away and grabbed his stuff.

"He still loves you, you know. He may not say it a lot but I know he misses you."

"I find that extremely doubtful." Jason said easily as he pulled on his pants and shirt.

Dick gripped his shoulder, "Maybe, but it's true. He loves all of us; he always has."

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that Dickie."

"Jason…"

"What do you want me to say? Yeah sure; I'll come live you forever and ever and we can fight crime as brothers in righteous ways!" Jason snorted sarcastically.

Dick seemed hurt by this but Jason didn't really care at the moment; he was tired, thirsty and hungry and wasn't up for dealing with Grayson's shit lectures. He sighed, sat down on the bed and looked up at Dick who had his arm crossed and avoided Jason's eyes.

"He doesn't miss me. He misses Robin, misses the way we worked together. He misses his son. He misses the way it was before." Jason looked down, "He doesn't miss me."

Dick went to touch his shoulder, to hug him, to do anything that would try to convince him otherwise, "you don't know that."

Angrily Jason pushed Dick away, "It's too late Dick! Are you really that stupid not to know? I tried to kill Tim, I tried to kill Bruce, and I am trying to rule over Gotham's crime! I'm a murderer! The others hate me, why can't you?"

Dick looked sadly at his brother, trying to find a logical answer but nothing really came to mind, "I don't know."

Jason shook his head and placed his domino mask over his eyes, "I'm leaving."

"What? Why? Where are you going to go?"

"I'm going to find Killer Croc and get some revenge." Jason's eyes narrowed in determination.

"I'm sorry, but what? I don't know where your head is at the moment but if you haven't noticed, you nearly died last time you took on Croc." Dick said pointing to Jason's torso.

He shrugged and pointed to Dick's bruised throat in retaliation, "I was saving your arse golden boy. Anyway, he caught me off guard last time; this time I'll be prepared."

Jason grabbed his hood and pulled it over his head, "don't try and stop me Dick. This is the only warning I'm giving you."

With that Jason walked off. Dick didn't try and stop him as he had already planted a tracer on him. I may not be able to stop you, but I can watch over you little wing.

-Tim's POV-

Tim was awoken by Batman at what seemed to be about 9pm. Had he really slept for that long? Then he remembered he had been busy doing research for a lot of the day. Man, were his sleeping habits messed up. He looked over to where Jason had collapsed the night before and could still see faint blood stains.

"Tim, get your equipment. We're going."

"Killer Croc?" Tim asked as he followed Batman's fast pace down the stairs.

"Yes."

"Did you find Poison Ivy?"

"Not yet."

Tim paused for a moment while Batman opened the door to the Batcave before asking, "Jason?"

"Gone."

"What? When? Where is he?"

"He left soon after you had gone upstairs." Bruce stated, "Now hurry up."

Tim happily pulled on his costume, content that Batman trusted that he could help take down the Croc in one way or another.

"Ready?" Batman asked, already seated in the Batmobile.

"Let's do this." Robin smiled as he jumped in.

**Oh my god that chapter was way too long for me. Thanks for reading, please give me a review (if you want) and the next chapter should be in soonish. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Looking back on this now, it almost looks like I have created two stories in one. Meh, oh well… This chapter was pretty fun for me. Hope you like it.**

-Tim's POV-

"Well there goes Croc, but no sighting of Poison Ivy." Tim said as the he and Batman watched Killer Croc charge into a bank.

"I will go into the premises and neutralize Killer Croc. I need you to stay here and keep watch; make sure nobody suspicious follows after me." Batman instructed.

"Why is Croc robbing a bank anyway? What does an oversized lizard need with money?" Robin let his legs dangle over the skyscraper they were perched on top of.

"That is why I need you to keep watch. Croc is smarter and stronger than usual so I'm predicting he is working with or for someone."

"Still sticking with your Poison Ivy theory?" Robin asked.

Batman gave a quick, "yes." Before he swang into the bank.

Tim sighed as he watched the stream of screaming people run from the bank doors; probably trying to avoid being in the crossfire of Killer Croc and Batman.

"Of course you're already here." A low muffled voice came from Robin; making him jolt forwards. Jason grabbed Tim's shoulder before he could fall of the building, "Relax, it's me."

Robin shook his head, "And how exactly are you supposed to be relaxing? And how the hell did you found out where we were?"

"Placed a tracker on you; knew the dynamic duo would find Croc eventually. How long has the Bat been in there?"

"_You_ bugged _me_?" Tim stood in quiet disbelief for a few seconds before he answered, "He's been in there for about two minutes." This was the Red Hood after all.

"That's too long." Jason stated.

Their conversation was interrupted by the sight of Poison Ivy strolling towards the now abandoned Bank. Tim shut Red Hood out for a minute while he tried to contact Batman.

"Batman you've got company…" No response. In fact all Robin could hear in his ear piece was static, "Batman do you read me? Batman?" Nothing.

Tim grabbed for his grappling hook and aimed for the bank.

"Kid wait, you don't know what's in ther…" But before Jason could finish Robin was gone. Crap… Wasn't being rash and charging in guns blazing his job?

-Jason POV-

Jason really wanted to avoid having to save another member of his family in the space of two nights. He didn't want his enemies thinking he was going soft after all. No; this wasn't a rescue. This was revenge. This thought made Jason feel considerably better about going into the same room as the Bat and Croc. He used the fire escape to reach the ground then headed towards the Bank. He instinctively reached for his knife and pressed it to the throat to the shadow he had felt following him. "Whoa, easy there Jay."

Red Hood pulled the figure into the light and grumbled as he dropped his knife, "Goddammit Grayson. What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Helping?" Nightwing flashed a smile and before Jason could ask he said, "I placed a tracker on you… Are you coming?" What was with this family and keeping tabs on each other?

Jason shook his head as they strolled into the Bank not really sure what to expecting. "This is a brilliant plan," Jason groaned sarcastically, "Let's just walk on in on Batman and Robin and Poison Ivy and Killer Croc and see how things pan out."

"Isn't that how you usual do things?" Nightwing smirked.

"Shut up." Quietly Red Hood and Nightwing pushed open the door and slipped into the shadows of the unlit Bank. There had obviously been a fight as bits of ceiling dangled from the roof, fist sized cracks dug into the wall and blood was splayed beautifully across the floor.

"I see you've met my pet," a woman's voice cut into the silence of the room; Poison Ivy.

She wandered over to Batman who was being held to the ground by Croc. Looking across from them Jason could see Robin held to a wall by Ivy's vines, she slowly ran her hand over Killer Croc's scales then purred, "Do you like the pheromones I've been giving him? They're highly affective."

When she received no answer Ivy decided to stroll over to the boy wonder. He struggled more and more with each step she took towards him, "Now, now don't you have a handsome little Robin," Ivy hissed and pulled Tim's chin up with delicate hands, Robin looked into her eyes with hatred while trying to wriggle his way out of the thick vine's grip, "wouldn't it be a shame to see something happen to this righteous little bird."

Her mouth curled into a smile when she received a small grunt of protest from the Bat who was being crushed under Croc's weight, "Well daddy bats doesn't seem to mind very much so I guess you can be my newest volunteer for my latest experiment; unfortunately for now I'll have to use a needle which isn't really my style but I'm working on it."

Jason didn't know why he did it; but he couldn't stop himself. Maybe it was because of some weird shitty protective instinct or possibly because he was still suffering the effects of the drugs he had been given earlier but as soon as Ivy thrust the needle toward Tim the Red Hood jumped in front of him.

Slightly confused by what happened Ivy stumbled backwards and watched as Nightwing somersaulted into Killer Croc; kicking him right through his jaw. Jason took advantage of her current state and smashed his fist against a pressure point in her forehead. She groaned and fell to the floor and Jason kicked her away from Robin and him. "Classy." Tim smirked.

"Shut up, I just saved your sorry arse." Jason reached for his knife and cut the Vines holding Robin up, "It's not like I killed her," Which usually would be his normal retaliation to these circumstances. Looking over at Batman and Nightwing he saw that they were easily handling the situation as Ivy's effects on Croc had begun to wear off. Suddenly Red Hood caught Tim staring at his torso.

"What?" Jason looked down and found the needle that Ivy had previously meant for Tim still stuck in his chest; the contents already pushed into his system; he fucking hated needles. Jason yanked it from his body and examined it before Nightwing and Batman knocked Croc unconscious.

"Robin what is it?" Nightwing grabbed Tim's shoulder but he refused to transfer his concerned look from Red Hood. Suddenly Jason dropped to the ground and let the injection needle roll away from him grasping his head in pain. Batman slowly picked up the injection needle to inspect it while Dick rushed to Jason's side.

"Everyone back to the cave now," Bruce ordered trying to gain some control over the situation.

-Break line-

Jason didn't retaliate when Dick told him it was best for him for them to both go on his bike. His head hurt like a bitch and he guessed that even if he had gone on his bike, he would have probably fallen off in the first three seconds. But to be honest; he didn't actually feel anything on the way to the Manor other than that. What did the drug actually do? It was never great to get injected with unnamed fluids but it didn't seem like it was having any effect on him. Jason was almost disappointed with this, because now he looked like an idiot; holding on to Grayson. Rage boiled in the pit of his stomach. He wasn't even able to lay a hit on Croc, stupid family; always having to get themselves into shit. Jason had now saved two of his brothers now and he decided that if they were going to try and lock him down again, he was going to shoot someone.

-Dick's POV-

Jason didn't seem to be showing any signs of effects from Ivy's poison until they reached the cave and Dick went to quickly check on Tim. Jason had frozen as soon as he took off his helmet and domino mask. "Jay are you alright?" Dick asked as Bruce quickly paced over to his lab to start running tests, "Keep him away from Tim," Batman ordered, "if it's Ivy's pollen then I don't want him getting… Grabby."

Dick nodded and he and Tim watched Jason from a few feet away. He was now breathing faster than normal and his eyes darted around the cave, "I think… I think the poison has something to do with scarecrow." His muscles were all tensed and for the first time in a while Dick could see what was flowing through Jason's body; pure fear.

"Bruce, I think Poison Ivy might have gotten some venom from Scarecrow!" Dick shouted over to Batman.

After a few minutes, Jason's condition was going extremely quickly from bad to worse as he was now on the floor hyperventilating and sweat beads ran down his forehead; he was obviously hallucinating, "No, no, no, no." Jason shook his head and crawled into a ball. To hell with it; Dick couldn't watch this anymore. He rushed over to Jason and put a hand to his neck to feel his pulse; which as he expected was beating irregularly quickly. Carefully he pulled Jason into a hug, "Wha… What the hell Dick?"

Suddenly Jason snapped back into reality and his breaths slowly return to normal. Curious, and just to check, Dick pulled away from Jason again to see if there was any change, "What the fuck Grayson?" Jason spat angrily but interestingly as soon as Dick backed away, Jason became frantic and scared again.

"Tim, come here." Dick murmured.

"What's wrong with him?"

"It's just a theory, but would you mind hugging him?" Dick watched Jason's quickening breaths.

Jason growled, "Touch me again and I'll kill you." But despite his frightening demeanour, Dick could see he was scared shitless. He had never seen him like this before.

"Are you crazy?" Tim backed away.

"I think the venom has something to do with physical contact."

"Like hell it is!" Jason shouted. He was shaking now; starting to go into another hallucination.

"Tim please; just once, I need to check."

Tim shook his head but awkwardly leant down to hug Jason.

Jay had his eyes closed as his stomach churned in fear, "I swear to god Drake; if you even try…"

But it was too late, once Tim's arms were wrapped around Jason, his shaking began to stop and he was able to grumpily sit back up into a normal position. Realising that Dick was right, Jason swore. "I am going to end Ivy when this is over." Tim tried to detach himself from Jay but surprisingly Jason gripped onto him tighter, "Can you guys stop fucking me over and actually stay still for a minute?"

Dick tried to hold in his laughter. Neither of the boys were comfortable with this at all. Tim sat awkwardly in Jay's lap and Jason seemed infuriated by the whole situation, "Why does something crap happen every time I choose to save one of you." It was more of a statement than a question.

"I personally, am actually finding this hilarious, can you guys wait a minute while I get a camera." Dick smirked at them.

Jason quickly got up pushing Tim aside and punched Dick in the face, "Yeah I agree, hilarious." He growled as Dick grabbed his jaw in pain, but then dropped to the ground beginning to breathe heavily and shiver. It was interesting how quickly Jason was influenced by not being in physical contact with someone.

Dick crossed his arms and shook his head at Jason, "Do you want our help or not?"

Jason grit his teeth then yelled to Batman, "You found a cure yet old man?"

"No."

Jason's eyes widened, "wha… what?"

Dick turned to Batman, "Care to elaborate?"

Bruce turned in his chair to face the boys then began explaining, "The stuff Jason has been injected with is a mix of both Scarecrow's fear-gas and Poison Ivy's pheromones. As you may have already noticed it seems that in Jason's case, each time he is not in physical contact with someone he is influenced by a high dosage of Scarecrow's venom. When he is in physical contact with someone though, Poison Ivy's pheromones are able to counteract Scarecrow's fear-gas."

"That's Bullshit! How does that even work? Why would Ivy make her pheromones the cure?" Jason looked like he was trying extremely hard to try and fight Scarecrow's venom, replacing fear with anger.

Tim who was now back on his feet shrugged, "She did say she was working on it; and she used a needle instead of pollen; which isn't really her style."

"When exactly will this end?" Dick asked while Bruce resumed his research.

"It should wear off in about 24 hours but until then unless Jason is in physical contact with someone he will be having hallucinations like the one he is having now."

Suddenly Dick realised that they had left Jason unattended, who now had his hands clenched into the ground. His eyes wide with horror he was now trying to back away from the boys.

"Is it bad that I'm kind of enjoying this?" Tim asked freely as he sat on a bench.

Dick put his hands up and shrugged, "Meh, he did almost kill you a few times." But then walked over to Jason and pulled him into a tight hug.

Dick could hear Jason's breaths slow and his feel his heart beat return to a normal pace. Jason blinked a few times as his hallucination stopped and he realised what was happening again.

"How you doing little wing?" Dick smirked.

Jason's muscles tensed, "Dying of fear is starting not to look so bad compared to this shit."

"Well, alright then." Dick started to pull away but Jason quickly grabbed him.

"Don't fuck with me Circus guy, I will kill you. I will kill of you if you idiots tell anybody about this." Jason warned.

Tim laughed, "I'm sorry but it's a little hard to be intimidating when you're in Dick's arms."

Jason glared at him and Tim flinched. In his current state Jason was even better at the Bat glare than Batman was, "I'm not kidding replacement."

Bruce sighed; this was going to be a long night.

**Yep that's chapter 5; hugs. I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. I'm finding this idea mentally hilarious. Leave a review of what you think and thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'm back! I'm sorry it's been a while but I've just had my last week of school and I've almost been having all-nighters because of all the exams and assignments -_- but all is good because I am officially finally on holidays and here for you with a new chapter. By the way thank you for all the reviews! It makes my whole day better and inspires me to keep writing.**

-Jason's POV-

"Circus boy…" Jason grumbled and tried to nudge Dick's head off his shoulder. He had fallen asleep already, "Grayson," still no reply. He tried to struggle into a more comfortable on the floor of the Batcave. After Bruce and Tim had left them alone golden boy had suggested for them to both sleep in his bed. Yeah, that wasn't happening. He had already been through enough shit these last two days what with saving Dick and Tim, being strapped to a bed and threatened to be taken back to Arkham, forced to stay with his fucked-up family and then worst of all; injected with a lethal poison that could only be cured by something that usually made him cringe of thinking about; having to stay in constant physical contact with someone for at least twenty four hours, in other words; having to cuddle with Grayson for a really long fucking time. At least it was better than having to deal with the Bat, as he usually avoided hugs at any cost; meaning he would silently keep a safe distance from Jason at all times- just in case, but sometimes he had to mull over what was worse; the scarecrow venom or having to deal with this dork wrapped tightly around him. This was one of those times; he was getting more and more uncomfortable. Jason's back ached from keeping a sitting position, his arms and legs cried out for a stretch or some movement and Dick's head was digging into his shoulder painfully. It didn't help that his brain was screaming out for some alcohol or a cigarette or that he really needed to piss.

"Dick!" Jason growled loudly. Dick mumbled something in his sleep but didn't move.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jason elbowed Dick in the ribs, making him snap awake and jerk backwards holding onto the area he had hit. That's when Jason realized that Dick hadn't even thought to attend to his own stupid injuries from last night; idiot.

"What are you doing?" He asked, half asleep.

"You need to patch up, we both need to shower, and I need to take a piss." Jason stood up and stretched before heading to a bathroom.

"What about Scarecro-"

"It's not like I'm on the ground hyperventilating Dickie-Bird. It looks like it's worn off a bit. I'll be fine, just give me at least ten, fifteen minutes."

"And if you start hallucinating before then?"

"Don't you dare barge in on me naked," Jason said seriously and Dick opened his mouth to give some sort of dumb response but he cut him off before he could, "That's all I'm saying."

Dick gave a huff of agreement then walked away to patch himself up. Jason went to one of the guest bathrooms in the manor to go to the toilet before peeling off his clothes and stepping into the shower. For the first time in two days Jason felt a blast of relief as the hot water sprayed across his skin. He was able to wash himself for at least three minutes before he felt it again; the empty pit in his stomach, the irrational thoughts flowing through his head, the thought he was being watched. His hands began to shake as he tried to turn the water off and he could sense that his breaths were getting shorter and faster. He knew these feelings well by now; anxiety, helplessness, unease; fear. He clenched his jaw, trying to transfer the fear into any other emotion he still had; anger seemed to be the obvious answer. Jason slipped out of the shower then hit the mirror; making it smash into thousands of pieces. He was not getting hugged in the nude by Grayson. No way; that is not only against so many of his principles and incredibly embarrassing, that would be just plain fucking gay. He kicked off the doorknob of the bathroom door then drived his fist into a wall, leaving a large crack. He could feel his heart pumping hard against his chest as the fear slowly overpowered his anger. Okay; maybe he wasn't going to be able to win this through sheer emotional replacement. Acknowledging this, Jason quickly pulled on fresh clothes Dick had left him, (at least now if it came to having to hug it out, he wouldn't have to do that shit in the nude.) Suddenly he clung onto his head as it throbbed in pain and he swore he could hear faint laughing in the distance. He fell to the ground and crawled into a corner. This was pathetic and he knew it, but for some reason, he couldn't escape it, this intense feeling of fear. He heard the laugh again then recognized it immediately, he would never forget it. It was the sound that pained him in too many ways to count, the sound of a murderous maniac, the sound of his lost childhood, life and even sanity at times. It was the sound of the Joker.

He was hit unexpectedly across the face with painful force and he fell forwards to the middle of the bathroom, "Hello there again bird boy. Gotten a little bigger I see."

Jason froze, "No, no you're not real… I'm not afraid of you; I can kill you whenever I want, if it wasn't for the Bat you would be dead already…"

The Joker gave a screech of laughter and hit him again in the ribs making him roll over to face him, "Well, well big boy, why am I here then? You're pretty little brain here seems to be arguing a different point." Jason groaned as his head snapped to the right as he was hit again across the face. Looking up he could see what he was being hit with; a crowbar; a fucking crowbar. He roared and lunged towards the Joker only to fly through him and slam into the shower.

The Joker laughed in delight and bounded over to him, "you do realize you can't hurt your own imagination boy blunder, which makes this so much more enjoyable for me," he smiled so widely Jason could see the cracks in-between his lips, "We can have as much fun as we want; even more than we did in that warehouse, it was a little sad having to leave so soon." He held the crowbar over his head then slammed it down into Jason's gut; making pain ripple through his body. It was just a hallucination but the pain felt so real, this wasn't just his imagination, it wasn't just the scarecrow venom, this was a memory; each hit smashing into the same areas they had years ago. He clenched his fists and looked up at the insane sociopath, "You're- not- real."

The Joker only laughed at this and grinned, "Maybe not, but that doesn't mean I can't kill you." With that he held up the crowbar again, ready to slam in down into Jason and gave out a large shrill of laughter, "Let's have some fun."

-Dick's POV-

Dick yawned as he pulled a bandage over the last of his wounds. It hadn't taken too long as Croc had only been able to get a few cuts and bruises on him; nothing too serious. He put on some fresh clothes then walked up the stairs towards the Manor to check on Jason. It would probably be hard for him; being not really accustomed to physical touch and being a person that enjoys his personal space. He is also not completely familiar with any abrupt overpowering emotions other than anger. It made Dick wonder what he was actually afraid of; what was he seeing in his hallucinations? By the way he talked about it; Dick's first guess was Arkham Asylum, but perhaps it was something else. Maybe it was Batman, as Jason seems to be at complete unease whenever he is around, but then knowing Jay, that was probably him feeling awkward or angry towards him, not scared. The only other thing Dick could really narrow it down to was the Joker… But he had taken on his old identity, strategized and planned and most likely would have killed the maniac if Bruce hadn't stopped him. Why would he fear him still? He has already proved to himself that he can beat him, but then again; the Joker still had killed him, sent him into madness and destroyed any childhood he had going for him. How could someone not fear him after all that?

Suddenly he heard something smash upstairs, "Jay?" No response… Dick's heart began to drop, "Jason!" Nothing. He ran towards the guest bathroom and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. Inside he could hear something slam into the wall; hard. "Jason? Are you alright?" He pressed his ear against the door and could hear Jason mumbling, talking to himself, "You're- not- real." He was hallucinating again. He could hear him grunting in pain as if something was hitting him which was just about enough motivation for Dick to try and kick the door down. It only took him two tries before the door collapsed and Dick found Jason in the corner of the bathroom clothed with hands out trying to protect himself, "Jay it's okay, it's just a hallucination… You're right; it's not real." Jason didn't move, didn't give any sign of acknowledgment that Dick was even there. Slowly, Dick moved towards Jason trying not to startle him, but as soon as he reached down to touch him, he leaped upwards and put his hands around Dick's throat using his own body weight to pin him to the ground.

"Jason… It's, it's me…' Dick choked, "Little wing… Please…"

Jason's grip only tightened, "I won't let you hurt anyone else you psychotic piece of filth."

Dick's eyes widened, it was the Joker. He thought he was the Joker, "Jason listen to me! You're hallucinating, snap out of it!" Suddenly he was free from the grip as Bruce tackled Jason to the ground and cleanly punched him in the head; knocking him out. Dick grasped his throat as he tried to breathe again then looked up at Bruce. He was just staring at Jason almost looking sorry for him, not really sure what to do. Tim rushed over to Dick and tried to help him up, "What the hell happened?"

Dick glanced around at the shattered mirror, the small fist sized cracks in the wall next to the sink and the large body shaped dint in the wall next to the door, "I swear I came in on him like this. I tried to help him but he lashed out… Thought I was someone else."

"Why was he left alone?" Bruce sternly asked.

"He… Well he wanted to wash up and he said he was feeling better so…"

"So you believed him."

"He needed space." Dick stated angrily.

"Lot of good that did," Bruce said sarcastically.

Dick shook his head, picked up Jason and threw him over his shoulder then walked towards his room.

"Where are you going?"

"To go to sleep. I've had just about enough drama today." Dick said without turning around.

Tim looked at Bruce, "Jason's not going to be very pleased when he wakes up, will he?"

Bruce glanced at Tim for a moment and gave a quick, "no," before heading back towards his own room.

"So… Is anyone going to clean this up?" Tim asked looking around at the demolished bathroom, "guys?"

-Jason's POV-

Jason groaned as he felt his head throb. He stiffened as he opened his eyes only to find Dick's face three inches away from his own; his arm loosely hanging over his shoulder. He quickly jolted backwards to maintain some distance between the two of them. Dick seemed to notice this and he blinked into consciousness, "I thought my response was a 'no' to the bed." Jason grumbled.

"Yeah well, you made that a little difficult when you almost strangled me to death."

"I used to try and kill you all the time! I don't know what that means to you but to me it isn't a free; come sleep in my bed."

"Just deal with it Jay-bird, I seriously can't be bothered to argue with you right now."

Jason looked down at the arm hanging over his chest, "can you at least move this thing?"

"I can't be bothered with you trying to strangle me either… So no."

"What are you talking about? I haven't tried to choke you for a good two months now."

"More like a good seven hours," Dick mumbled.

Jason looked at him confused, trying to figure out what the hell he was going on about.

Dick raised his eyebrows, "You don't remember?"

"I remember getting my clothes on before getting smacked around by…. Well that doesn't really matter, then waking up in your bed."

"The Joker," Dick sighed.

"What?"

"You thought- must have hallucinated me being the Joker."

Jason's features slowly transferred into a look of understanding, "That's why I could actually grab him, before you came in he was just my imagination; I past straight through him."

"I guess that explains the huge dint in the wall… and this," Dick lifted up Jason's shirt a fraction to expose a large area of bruising on his side where he must have flung himself into the wall.

Jason waved his hand away and pulled down his shirt, "Same rules apply as before; you tell anyone about this; I will kill you," he then turned his back on Dick and sulked in silence.

"Fine by me," Dick smiled and pulled himself back into a comfortable position, "Earlier, when Bruce said he might have taken you back to Arkham… Would you have really killed yourself?" He could feel Jason's muscles tense; obviously uncomfortable with the question, not that his muscles weren't tense enough already from his uneasiness to having Dick's arm over his shoulder.

It had been a while and Dick guessed he wasn't going to answer but suddenly Jason shrugged, "No, I was just trying to use you and the replacement to get Bruce away from me. I don't die that easily; you should know that."

"Neither are you one to give up so easily," Dick stated, "that's why I asked."

"Yeah well, I may not be a murderous bastard anymore but that doesn't mean I've changed that much."

They lay there for a few minutes before Dick said, "You know before, how you asked me why I didn't hate you, even after all the crap you did."

"Just because I have to cuddle you Dickie-bird doesn't mean you have to coddle me." Jason muttered.

Pretending he didn't hear the comment Dick went on, "I did hate you, not just when you were Red Hood but when you were Robin too, you know; you could just be such a little… shit sometimes. And not in the good way either; you got on my nerves more than any other person I knew at the time but when you died I felt nothing but regret. I should have been there more often- I should have been a better brother, maybe then you wouldn't have-"

"Dick, nothing would have made a difference. I always would have ended up where I am now."

"I know but, just maybe I could have altered something; anything... Then when you came back and started killing; murdering innocent people for your own benefit, I felt so bitter towards you but eventually after you nearly died; again. I guess I just thought… If I didn't give you a second chance then… Who would?"

Jason felt his heart clench, "I don't really deserve a second chance… Not with this family."

"Everyone deserves a second chance."

Jason didn't reply to that. Maybe he was right; maybe he could try to work with his brothers again, possibly even Batman. He had practically been doing it the last two nights. But no; Jason was still too angry at Bruce; he still wasn't ready to forgive him and until they can sit down and actually talk about what had happened and what to do without having massive blow-outs Jason didn't feel welcome. He wasn't sure if he ever would.

Looking across at the clock Jason estimated that he would have to be here for at least another twelve hours before he could try and leave as he had been unconscious for about seven hours and spent the other five brooding in the Cave with Dick on his shoulder. As soon as that time was up though; he'd be gone again. It was best that way.

**If you guys could tell me what you think about this chapter that'd be great because I spent a lot of time trying to think about the relationship kind of parts between Jay and his family. Also any other review/recommendations would be amazing. Thanks for reading **


	7. Chapter 7

-Jason POV-

Jason yawned and rubbed his eyes as he slowly pulled himself out of the depths of sleep. He definitely was not a morning person. Especially with the amount of crap that has been going on these last two to three days, he had barely got any quality sleep; unless being unconscious counted as being good quality sleep. Feeling starved, Jason swung his legs over the side of Grayson's bed and stretched his arms out as he stood up. Turning towards the door; he froze. There, nailed to the wall, unmoving and beaten was Dick. Gradually stumbling towards him, Jason could see the long nails pushed all the way through his wrists and ankles; blood seeping down the rusted iron. His usual training shirt he slept in, ripped off, exposing the numerous old and fresh scars running along his chest and abdomen. Dick's head hung low over his chest; his ebony hair covering his face. Jason tried to speak, to yell, but nothing came out. A low laughter echoed behind him and Jason quickly turned around, reaching for any weapon he could possibly find. He was going to kill this sick motherfucker for what he did to his brother, "Jason, Jason, Jason." The voice murmured; almost amused, "getting soft I see, sleeping with the circus boy… What's next? Kisses from the Bat?" Laughter thundered around the walls.

"Come out you little prick," Jason hissed, "Come out so I can show you how soft I really am."

"Aw Jason, you don't need to go through with the rough street-kid, anti-hero routine with me." Jason spun around to find a male; approximately his size and weight wearing his uniform, his costume; the Red Hood. He sat in a chair next to Dick with his legs crossed, spinning a knife lightly against his hand, "You see, I know that deep inside that cold little heart of yours, is a sweet, protective brother with daddy issues… And a few anger management problems." Jason couldn't see past the scarlet helmet, but he had faced enough masked assholes to sense that he was smiling; grinning; laughing at him.

"For example," he got up from the chair then walked over to Dick, his knife raised towards his face, "I can give your charming little Dickie-Bird the smallest little nip of pain," slowly, he ran the knife across Dick's chest. Jason tried to rush at him; hurt him, stop him, but his feet were planted to the ground. In fact his whole body seemed to be paralyzed; he couldn't move. He could only watch Dick quietly hiss in pain as the knife gradually ran along his torso. Rage boiled through Jason's veins, he roared at him, tried to force his body to move, "If you kill him I swear to god, I will make it my personal duty to tear your head off with my bare hands."

"See? All you need is the tiniest little trigger and you're making death threats. That's why Bruce can never accept you back into this family. Seriously, I don't even know why you're still trying, you're too far gone Jason. It'll never be the same. Besides he's already found a replacement," the man strolled towards Jason and twisted his body around so that he could see Tim; tied to his bed unconscious. No, this wasn't real… He was just having a hallucination, this couldn't be real.

"You were always seen as a street rat that the Bat picked up because he was feeling empathetic; always so angry and unskilled, just some kid with a bad attitude; unworthy of the Robin title," Jason clenched his jaw and fists as the knife ran softly down Tim's face; not hard enough to cause any bleeding; but just enough to tease him, to make his heart beat roughly against his chest, "Yet little Timothy here, though his fighting skills may not match Grayson's yet, he is still far better than you ever were as Robin… And oh that precious brain of his; so ordered and intelligent; with planning I'm sure he would be able to take you on any day. Can you imagine what would have happened if you were raised like him? Middle class, good school, healthy lifestyle (well, to an extent). You would have been openly welcomed into the family, maybe not even have those harsh little anger issues… Maybe… Just maybe the Joker wouldn't have killed you. Maybe Bruce would have made more of an effort to get to you…" The knife had reached Tim's shoulder by the time it began to draw blood and Jason growled and cursed under his breath, "you know what I think?" the man lifted the knife again and stabbed it into Tim's thigh; making him snap awake and cry out in pain.

Jason mentally screamed at his muscles to move; to do something, "I don't give a shit about what you think! Now let me go so I can kill you, you evil death-worshipping piece of crap."

The man snorted, "I think that you enjoy watching him scream in pain. You're replacement; finally getting what he deserves. Do you want to be entertained by me cutting up this worthless little pretender?" The knife rose once again and drove into Tim's wrist; causing him to let out another blood-curdling scream.

Jason swallowed, "That… 'worthless little pretender' you're carving up… is my little brother," with all the will still left in him, Jason forced himself towards the man, "and only I cut him." With one hand, he slammed the costume-thief into the wall making him jolt with surprise, but then he relaxed his shoulders and began to laugh, "Isn't that ironic? I thought you would have figured it out by now but you're more stupid than I expected." Jason looked at the man confused, "Don't you get it little wing?" He reached to remove the scarlet helmet, "I. _Am_. You." And sure enough, an exact replica of Jason's face was there; staring straight back at him; except it was a more crazed, insane Jason. "No! You aren't real; you're a hallucination, a dream, a nightmare. It's the fear venom- scarecrow. Not… Me."

"Oh I'm your fear alright," he smiled menacingly then pushed Jason to the floor, "the fear that you know is inevitable as long as you're around them; you're family… You _will_ kill little Timothy," he plunged a knife into Tim's heart; "NO!" Jason screamed, but the man just pushed Tim out of the way onto the floor as if he was nothing; a piece of trash, "You_ will_ kill your Golden boy," he pulled out a gun and shot Dick in the head; making him slump lifelessly against the nails still pinning him to the wall. Jason didn't even know what to do; at this point his body seemed to be going into shock, "You _will_ kill your polite, quite adorable butler," suddenly Alfred walked into the room with a tray of cookies. Jason croaked a no through sobs that couldn't escape his throat as Alfred was instantly slashed in the throat and fell to the ground next to him; choking on his own blood. "And you _will_, most definitely not kill you're mentor," Batman appeared in front of Jason; emotionless, heartless and cold, "You know why? Because you'll be too busy trying to stop your own father from killing you."

Suddenly Bruce's hands tightened around Jason's neck; strangling him, "And you'll finally get your wish; no more annoying family time, no more Robin, no more hurtful memories and Batman will become like you; a murderer. Gotham should be cleaned up in no time." The sound in his voice was enjoying this too much; it cut into Jason. The words themselves were more painful than any torture he could possibly deal out. The man came close to Jason's ear then whispered, "You are you're greatest fear, you're greatest failure. You will destroy everything and everyone you know and you can feel it. You may have saved them today but you can kill them tomorrow." He pushed back and smiled as Jason fought for air; his head about to explode from the lack of oxygen, "Sweet dreams Jay."

Suddenly Jason snapped into consciousness; finding himself upright in bed screaming, hyperventilating, sweating and shaking like crazy. He could hear someone fling the door open to the bedroom he was sitting in then wrap strong arms around him, "It's alright Jason, calm down! It was just a nightmare." Jason felt his heart banging against his chest; that's Dick's voice, Dick's scent. He's real; he's here. A huge amount of relief washed over him. He's here, he isn't dead. He's right here.

Dick gasped for air as Jason crushed him into a hug; which was as much unexpected as it was painful. "I'm sorry Dick… I'm so sorry," Jason choked out. At this point Dick was extremely left behind on information and felt even more so as he could feel the wetness of Jason's eyes against his shoulder; Jay didn't cry. That was one of his major, manliest, truest rules in his book. So when this kind of thing happens, you know some crazy shit has gone down in that head of his.

"Hey, hey, hey, why are you sorry? I should be the sorry one… I left you for a good thirty minutes here just because of my own selfish stupidity… I thought it had worn off enough considering all you needed was to be in-touch with someone instead of… well; hugging." Dick could feel Jason's muscles tense in his hands, "I'm sorry Jason, I should have been here… But it's over now and I need you to calm down… I can't really have you having a heart attack on me. We both already have way too many problems without you adding that to the list." Dick's heart clenched as he felt Jason shaking in his arms. What the hell happened to make him like this? "Seriously Jay, you're freaking me out… Just talk to me, tell me what's wrong." Dick tried to pull Jason away but he gripped onto him tighter.

Dick felt his hot breaths against his shoulder as Jason tried to speak, "He… I… I killed you…" He looked up at Dick and cleared his throat, "I killed all of you."

-Tim POV (a few minutes ago)-

Tim raised his eyebrows at Dick, "So it's really okay? He's not going to go all freaked-out crazy on us?"

"Yeah, I think so," Dick mumbled through a mouth full of cereal, "It seems to be gradually wearing off."

'I think so' and 'gradually' wasn't really helping with any of Tim's suspicions and those feelings must have obviously been displayed over his face as Dick sighed and put his spoon down, "Look, I ran a few tests and worked out that he was able to have only small amounts of physical contact with me without him freaking out."

"How small?" Tim asked, resting his elbows on the dining table.

"As in 'he's fine as long as I have one foot or arm on him'- small… And that was two hours ago." Dick picked back up his spoon and began stuffing his mouth with more cereal when he saw that Tim seemed pretty satisfied with his answer, "Besides, I had to get up some time and eat; it's already two o'clock. I'm not missing breakfast and lunch."

Tim didn't say anything, only looked out the window of the dining room showing the view of the front of the manor. Seeing that he was troubled with something Dick spoke up, "Is this about last night?"

Tim made a mental note to try to learn to make sure his emotions weren't so readable, he looked up at Dick innocently, "What do you mean?"

"Well this must be pretty confusing for you right? Jason trying to kill you… Then one day showing up, ready to break a leg for you."

Tim paused. He had a few theories for Jason's erratic behavior; one being that he was an insane psychopath. That was the easiest answer though, and from experience, Tim knew that the easiest answer is usually most likely not the correct one. He could be trying to use them, manipulate them into having to owe him something. Or maybe he just wanted respect; to be the best. He didn't see how having to deal with Dick's own version of torture fit into the plan of either of those theories. The only thing he could logically narrow it down to was the fact that Jason genuinely wanted to save them out of his own instinct or heart. But that couldn't be right.

"I think confusing is just the right word for Jason right now."

Dick only smiled and didn't push the subject, "What's the story on Pamela and Croc?"

Tim was thankful to be talking about something he was more comfortable with, "The police were able to take in Ivy, but Croc disappeared back into the sewers. I doubt he'll be showing his face for a while though, but Bruce and I are still working on tracking him. We'll get him eventually."

"And the Bank?"

"Seems like we were able to get there before anything was stolen."

Dick nodded, "Where's Bruce by the way? Was he okay? He seemed to be pretty pinned down at the time…"

Tim noticed the hint of worry in Dick's voice and smiled, "He said he's fine. Got a few flesh wounds but nothing he hasn't handled before."

Dick rolled his eyes, "His description of fine compared to a normal person's would be very different."

"Well at least he slept a little last night. He'd been going non-stop ever since Pamela got out of Ark-" Tim almost fell off his chair as he heard screaming coming from Dick's bedroom. He got one look of fear from Dick before he was out of his chair; quickly abandoning his cereal and sprinting towards the stairs. Tim was fast to follow, but memories of Jason bleeding and collapsing on his floor, Jason attacking Dick in the bathroom, the look in his eyes of pure fear; these thoughts kept invading his mind; distracting and slowing him down. When the screaming stopped Tim slouched down to the floor gripping his head, trying to regain control of the blurred flashbacks. He stayed in that position for a minute before pulling himself back up and walking towards Dick's room. He had to check if they were okay. Make sure Jason wasn't going to attack Dick again.

The site displayed in front of him when he did reach Dick's room was highly unexpected. He sort of was just frozen there, unbelieving, trying to make out what exactly was happening, "Is he… Crying?"

Dick looked up at him guiltily, "This is my entire fault… He… I should have been there… This is my fault."

Jason was shaking in his arms and Tim shook his head angrily, "Dick, you've been with him for at least sixteen hours now, you can't blame yourself for anything; I'm surprised you've lasted with him for so long. If it's anyone's fault it's mine, I should have switched with you ages ago…" Tim muttered under his breath, "I can't believe I'm doing this but…" He walked over to Dick and tried to detach him from Jason but he shook his head, "What are you doing?"

"Look, do what you want, stretch your legs; check on your Nightwing stuff, look at your cuts, just take a break. I can take it from here." Tim smiled for reassurance but Dick still looked reluctant.

"You need a rest, just trust me okay? I can do this. You can even check up on me every thirty minutes if you have to." Dick hesitated for a moment considering his offer, then asked, "Jason can you hear me? You awake?"

Jason's eyes blinked into focus as he seemed to try and make out his surroundings. As soon as his eyes locked with Tim's he abruptly tackled into him; his weight pinning him to the floor. Tim's first reaction was that he was being attacked, but then Jason's arms wrapped tightly around him and he was pulled against his chest, "I thought you were dead… I thought I killed you…"

Tim bit his lip; this was a bad idea. It was too late to pull back now though, "Yeah, you tried doing that a few times, didn't really work out for you… Dick what the hell is wrong with him?"

Dick seemed to be as surprised as Tim was, "Well he is a little bit out of it…"

"Dick…" Tim said warningly.

"And I may or may not have given him a little dose of… well a 'happy drug'.

Tim groaned as Jason's grip slightly increased; if that was even possible, "Still think you can handle it?" Dick smirked.

"Yeah, yeah… I think… As soon as I can breathe properly, I should be fine…" Tim gasped as Jason buried his face into his shirt and mumbled something, "Seriously we should stop giving him drugs. It really makes him weird. Anyway, beside the point; you should go and do whatever; I'll be here getting crushed."

"Alright, fine. But don't hesitate to call me if something happens or if you need me."

"We'll be fine just… How long does this so called 'happy drug' take to wear off?" Tim asked.

"About an hour…" Dick grinned then walked out the door, "have fun."

Right… Fun wasn't exactly the word Tim would use in this situation. Suddenly Jason started muttering into Tim's shirt, "I love you Timmy…" Whoa, okay; out of bound area. That was one way to make him really uncomfortable, "You're like a- a kitten cat; you can land prop-arily and you walk quietly and you're really light and it's really hard to kill you… It's easier to save my little kitter-catter…" His voice was slurred as if he was drunk. Seriously what the hell had Dick given him? "You know what's funny? My brother wants people to call him Dick… Like- come on… Who wants to be called the colloquial name for penis? Seriouser-arily." Tim raised his eyebrows and shrugged. He actually made kind of a good point there. Jason began laughing and put his arms around Tim's thighs and back and lifted him up. Alright, this wasn't a great sign; Tim was ready to call out for Dick before suddenly Jason fell back onto the bed and started muttering to himself again. Hopefully Tim would be able to survive this long enough for Jason to return back to normal, because right now, he wasn't sure if he liked the happy-drunk version of him. After about ten minutes Jason had resumed his tight hug death-grip and was now snoring against his shoulder. This was all completely out of character for Jason. Tim almost kind of felt bad for they guy. He had been forced into staying with his family, hugging people and now being happy. Well… At least he wasn't trying to rip his throat out… And they only had about eight hours left before Poison Ivy's effects would fully wear off.

-Two hours later-

"Oh god," Tim awoke to Jason's voice and the feeling of his tensed muscles around his body, "Oh god," he repeated, sounding both horrified and tired at the same time.

"What? What's wrong?" Tim asked quickly getting up.

"Fuck… I remember everything…" He put his hands over his head in shame, "Holy shit, I'm going to kill Grayson for giving me those drugs."

"Don't worry Jason, it's not like I'm going to tell anyone…"

"Hell no you won't, or else I'll come over when you're least expecting it and stick one of your batarangs up your ass. You understand?" Jason said calmly.

"Um, yeah… Got it, didn't really need that imagery but sure… Are you going to sort of… Get off me now?"

Jason paused for a moment then swiftly rolled off him; finally allowing Tim to be able breathe properly, "But seriously… Kitter-catter?" Tim smirked.

"Shut up replacement," Jason growled then punched his shoulder making Tim wince in pain, "What's that?"

"What's what?" Tim asked, rubbing his shoulder.

Jason eyes narrowed, "Your foot… Is on _my _foot. I don't appreciate it."

Tim shrugged, "Oh, sorry, but you're still under Ivy's influence and it won't wear off for another six hours so unless you want to go through killing me and Dick again… or whatever you were going on about, you're just going to have to deal with a little bit of human contact for a while longer."

Jason groaned, "Well, great." He then gripped Tim's shoulder and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"We're going to the kitchen. If you haven't noticed, I haven't eaten for a good eighteen hours so you could say I'm a little peckish."

"Right…"

After going through half the food supplies, they still had five and a half hours to kill.

"Shit Tim, when is Bruce coming back here?"

Tim was about to answer before he realized, "Did you just call me Tim?"

Jason looked at him for a minute before quickly replying, "No."

Tim paused, "Did you just call Bruce… Bruce?"

"Stop redirecting the question replacement."

"In about an hour… Why?"

Crap. Jason needed to leave; this had already been an awkward enough adventure today without the Bat involved. But how could he? He was still trapped with the baby bird for five and a half hours, "Alright, we're leaving."

"What? No." Tim stated, "I'm not going with you on one of your 'great escapes'.

Jason gripped Tim's wrist and began walking out of the kitchen. Tim knew that there was no arguing with Jason which left him really with only one choice. He swiftly picked up a frying pan as Jason dragged him towards the door then swung it against his head; making him fall to the ground, groaning, "Alright replacement, now you're going to get it," Jason snarled as he pushed himself upwards. Tim quickly thrust the pan over his head again, making him fall unconscious to the ground.

"Tim is something happening I thought I heard a noi-" Dick froze almost as quickly as he had appeared then looked from Jason to Tim, then back to Jason.

"He wasn't very content on staying," Tim pointed out.

"Yeah I can see that… Do you think it's sad the amount of times we have had to knock him out these last three days?"

"I don't know, it kind of helps me realize why he hates us so much…" They watched Jason for a few seconds before Dick said casually, "You want to watch a movie?"

Tim shrugged, "Yeah sure, but you're sitting next to him. I don't want to be strangled when he gets up."

Dick nodded and threw Jason over his shoulder, "No problem… Nice idea with the frying pan by the way. I've got to try that one day."

As they both walked towards the living room, Tim realized that this was probably the closest they were going to get to being brothers; all three of them. And even though Jason would run off as soon as the effects of Poison Ivy's venom would wear off, at least he was here now. Usually unconscious or drugged 98% of the time, but still here; being almost normal brothers. That was probably the only way he could positively describe Jason, Dick and his relationship; almost normal brothers.

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter took a while but it's done and I think I might stop there. I could do an epilogue though depending on what you guys comment/review. It's just that I'm at a point where I'm feeling finished with this story. But tell me what you think and thank you for reading! (Also I did this pretty late at night so I might have to go over mistakes later, sorry.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I'm a horrible person (what has it been? Two months already?) But I've been contemplating if I should do this chapter or not for a while now but I think in the end this story needs to wrap it up, so thanks for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy.**

Jason's eyes flickered open as he regained consciousness. He winced as a wave of throbbing pain rang through his skull. This wasn't really unusual for him; as he had been waking up with the same freaking headache these last three days, but as he put his hand to the side of his forehead he could feel a large aching bump. For fucks sake Drake, seriously? Jason blinked, trying to focus on his surroundings. He could hear the faint sound of guns and explosions but couldn't really figure out where they were coming from. He was resting against a couch in a seating position, with his head flopped over the couch and staring towards the ceiling. This posture was making his neck feel cramped and uncomfortable. Slowly he turned his neck across to his right to find Dick resting against Tim with his denim jeans over Jason's lap. They were both watching a movie intently, which explained the guns and explosions from earlier. Normally Jason's reputation would have forced him to get up straight away and make a comment about how girly Dick's acrobat legs were but for now he sort of had an excuse; they thought he was still unconscious and as much as it went against what Jason really stood for, at that moment he kind of felt more comfortable, peaceful and safe with his brothers. It would be a long time before he could put his guard down like this and pretend everything about his family wasn't completely fucked up again. Jason didn't know how long he had been in his half-asleep dream-like state but his mind was pushed back into focus by the sound of Tim's voice.

"That kid's wired up way too tight," For a moment Jason thought he was referring to him and was ready to beat his ass, but then realized he was talking about someone from the movie they were watching.

'Remind you of someone?" Dick smirked and nudged Tim.

Jason lifted his head up, pretending to wake up, then mumbled, "Shut up, Dick."

"I see our sleeping beauty is finally awake," Dick's smug face really made Jason want to punch him in the jaw, but instead he ignored the comment and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"How long?" he grumbled, trying to shake off his soft side of thinking and returning to everyday Jason.

"Straight to the point then? You've been out for ages; we've been having a movie marathon and already watched at least two. We're a quarter way through the third one now but-"

"I don't give a shit about you're girly movie nights Dick, how long until I can get out of this hell-hole?"

"Only thirty minutes now, finish watching the movie with us and then you can go." Tim cut in.

Jason assessed the situation; his neck was aching from maintaining his earlier posture and the embarrassment from the last two to three days still hadn't really worn off. As well as really wanting to go home, Dick's legs were starting to give Jason pins and needles from the prolonged pressure, plus he had already had his chick-flick moment. Stacking up the facts and making his decision Jason forced Grayson's legs off his lap and pushed himself off the leather couch into an unsteady stance, "Well, it's been nice and all, you know; with all the getting knocked out and being forced into uncomfortable touchy-feely crap, but I think I'll take my chances and leave now. See you later Dickie-bird," Jason staggered away, surprised that they weren't trying to stop him in any way, "Oh, and before I go," he turned around and gave a bright smile while flipping Tim the bird, "Fuck you, replacement. If I have brain-damage, I'll be back to kill you." He didn't really mean it, but there was no harm done in threatening and it wasn't like baby-bird wasn't used to it.

Tim gave him an unimpressed look but he and Dick remained where they were and continued to watch the movie. Jason's gut seemed to be telling him that there was something wrong with this whole situation. It was almost too easy to get away from those two, almost as if there was someone or something else waiting around the…

Crap. As Jason peaked around the corner to the main exit out of the mansion he was stopped by the sight of Bruce leaning on one of the main doors; fingers rapidly pushing against the buttons of his phone. Jason froze, then tried to stealthily step backwards towards another exit.

"Jason, I want to talk to you." Bruce stated without looking up from his phone.

"Really? Because you look a little busy," Jason stepped into the open to face him. There was no escaping the Bats now.

Bruce pocketed his phone then sighed. He was still in his business suit but from what information Tim had given him earlier; he had been here for at least three hours, "I'm not going to force you to go anywhere, but it would be nice if you could stay a little longer."

At first Jason was shocked at the invitation, but then had to try his hardest not to groan in protest; it was going to be one of _those_ talks. The ones he usually tried his best to avoid; especially with Bruce.

"Why do you still try to help me Bruce? Even you should know that, that kid; that robin is long gone. I'm you're greatest failure." He made sure his voice stayed at a calm monotone level; he was only stating facts after all; no matter how much they hurt him.

"I'm not going to deny that Jason, but I'm not going to give up on you either. You can still do some good in this world, you've already proven that."

Jason shook his head, "When I finally am able to lay waste to that demonic clown, when the Joker finally lays dead in a god forsaken pit; that is when I'll know I've done some good for this world and if you can't see that; then I don't want you're excuse for what you define as justice."

"Becoming a corrupt person to be able to murder another isn't justice. When are going to see that?"

"I'm not your son anymore Bruce. That title was lost when Jason Todd was declared dead. You can't tell me what I can or cannot do. You can try to stop me, but until he's dead, we have nothing to talk about." Jason cleared his throat and roughly pushed past Bruce and exited through the door, but had to pause and look back at him, "Just… Take care of Tim; don't let him suffer the same way I did."

Jason swore he could see the faint ghost of a smile on Bruce's lips as he replied, "I will."

Jason nodded then closed the door; finally escaping all the memories of the inside of the Wayne Mansion and the people inside it. He let out a breath he didn't know he was keeping in, and then turned to walk towards where his motorbike was parked. His emotions were a little confused, was he happy and relieved to be escaping? Yes, but there was also a faint clench of a feeling of loss in his stomach that he couldn't escape. He shook his head as he reached his bike; only to find his duffel bag on the seat of it. Carefully he zipped it open, only to find his cleaned equipment and a sealed envelope. Opening the envelope, a picture of himself and Tim fell out. Looking closely at it, he could see that they were both in Dick's bed and Jason's arms were wrapped protectively around Tim as he snored into his shoulder. Tim had small edges of fear and surprise creeping into his facial features and as much as Jason would find this hilarious if it was anyone else; this was him and as far as he was concerned; nobody could see this. He would die before he'd let anyone else see this. Below the picture was the message;

_Dear little-wing,  
try not to be too naughty, or else this adorable picture may show up in some interesting places.  
Lots of love from your charming big brother, Dick 3._

Jason clenched his fists as his face turned red; those little shits.

**Yay! We're finally done. Thanks for all the support you guys have given me! It makes my life that much better to see someone actually can appreciate my writing because 90% of the time I'm just winging it and seeing how I go. It gives me the motivation to keep going and being a lazy person like me; that's saying a lot. I hope you guys liked this story and if you want to see more or give a suggestion for another story don't be scared to give me a review. **

**Also I won't be too active for the next month or so because I've got exams coming up and that means a lot of homework and study time, but I'll fit what I can in. Stay awesome guys.**


End file.
